The Death of Uzumaki Naruto
by n hope
Summary: The last couple of pages in Hinata's book...It's not easy to write the story of the person whom you have loved and lost...Is he really lost forever?


The Death of Uzumaki Naruto

I still can't believe it happened!

It feels like just yesterday he was running around the village, jumping and shouting that someday he would become Hokage.

"Someday, I'll become the greatest Hokage that ever lived! BELIEVE IT!" Shouted the 13 year old boy, stretching a fist at his best friend.

"I don't believe it. Now stop shouting, you're hurting my ears! You've been repeating this ever since we graduated, dope! It's getting annoying!" Replied his raven haired friend, looking quite irritated.

"You're just jealous, because you don't have the necessary abilities to become Hokage!" The blond clenched his fists.

"Whatever. I'm leaving now, oh, and I KNOW I'll be a better Hokage than you, it just isn't one of my goals. So you're safe!" He started walking away, with his hands in his pockets.

"What did you say!? SASUKEEEE…I'll…!" Just as Naruto-kun was about to run after Sasuke-kun, I stopped him.

"N-Naruto-kun…I – I think that you w-would be a much b-better Hokage than Sasuke-kun!" I used to tap my fingers and stutter a lot back then.

"And that's why I respect you most of all people, Hinata! You are always right!"

"R-really, Naruto-kun?" I blushed as I looked away from his honest blue eyes and shiny smile.

"Of course! Now come with me, I'll treat you to some ramen." He grabbed my hand and we ran to the ramen shop.

…

You are wondering what is happening? I'm going to tell you…

A few years went by. We were all grown up. One day, Pein attacked Konoha. Naruto-kun was frustrated and went after him. Nobody noticed he had gone…except me. I begged him not to go alone, or at least to take me with him, but he told me something I will never forget…

"Hinata-chan, if I want to become a great Hokage, I must first prove that I am worthy to be one. I promise I'll save Konoha, or at least die trying. So please, don't tell anyone that I'm gone. Besides, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nothing can stop me from reaching my goals!"

I cried as I watched his true eyes fill with determination and anxiety.

"Hinata, please, don't cry. All I want from you is to believe in me…to believe that I _can_! Just like you always have. Don't give up hope now!" He hugged me and held me as tight as he could. His hug was so comfortable. I never wanted him to let go.

"Naruto-kun, I always believed that you could achieve everything you want! I'll never give up on you, I promise!" He let me go and gave me a sad look. "Thank you, Hinata!" Then he smiled and lifted his right hand, showing me a thumb up. Afterwards, he was off.

He never said he would return, never made a comment on how he was going to defeat Pein, and after that come home _safely_. I had the feeling that Naruto Uzumaki himself didn't know if he was going to return. If a great and powerful person like him wasn't sure of himself, how was a shy, reserved and invisible person, like me, going to believe. I had doubts. They were eating me from the inside. What if…what if he wasn't able to make it, what if he doesn't return, what if…I wanted to slap myself for having such thoughts. I did believe in him, but a thought like this was making me go insane with every second, which I spent alone, without his presence.

After 2 hours, Tsunade-sama called me, Sakura-chan, and Ino-chan to her office. They had found out that Naruto-kun was missing. Tsunade-sama had already sent all ninjas to defend Konoha. Me, Sakura-san, and Ino-san were supposed to find Naruto-kun and stop him before he had done something.

"Narutooo…you baka…I hope you haven't done something stupid, or else…" I heard Sakura-chan murmur.

We arrived at the place where Pein was supposed to be fighting Naruto. Ino-chan suddenly shouted.

"Girls, look!"

"NARUTO!" I scremed, running towards him.

"Hinata, don't!" Sakura-san tried to stop me, but I couldn't let Pein's partners hurt the one I loved. Ino-chan got hit, and Sakura-san went to help her.

We fought against Pein's partners for about 30 minutes, or so, but there was no sign of him. We were all badly injured and tired. Naruto-kun got very irritated and started shouting all of a sudden.

"PEEEIIN…I'm sick and tired of your stupid games you cowardly bastard, show yourself and fight you son of a bitch!"

Pein came out of nowhere and ran towards Naruto-kun. "Now I'm going to destroy everything you love and make you watch." Their battle began.

Pein wounded Naruto, and I finally gathered the strength to fight for what I have always loved, and prove to Naruto-kun that I _can_.

"HINATA! What are you doing? He'll kill you! Stay back, I can handle this." Naruto-kun was pinned to the ground by Pein's metal rods. I thought he couldn't do it alone. My back was turned to Naruto-kun and told him something which he had told me.

"Naruto-kun, please, believe in me, that's all I ever wanted!" I went towards Pein, thinking to myself. *I ran away once, and I couldn't save you, but I would never leave you again, not now not ever, not even for the world, because you are my world! You are my dream, and protecting you is my goal!*

Pein had injured me very badly, and kept coming at me, but I refused to surrender. Not with the life of my loved one at stake.

"NOO…Hinataa…Why are you doing this? Please, STOP!" Naruto-kun shouted, still pinned to the ground.

Then, I said something which shocked everyone.

"Because…I love you, Naruto-kun. I always have, and I always will! Because that's my ninja way!"

"Please, Hinata! Please, stop!" He was looking at me with those sad eyes again, begging me with a low voice. It sounded like he would almost cry.

"I can't, Naruto-kun. I _must_ protect you with my life!" He looked down sadly, and buried his head in his stretched arms, trying not to look as Pein delivered his last blow on me. I fell to the ground. Naruto-kun got mad, and used a new technique, which I had never seen before. Jiraiya-sama had taught him. Too bad he was no longer among us to see his wonderful student in action.

Naruto-kun hit Pein and sent him flying far. Then he came to me and picked me in his warm embrace.

"If only I had known! Hinata…why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… I was afraid…" Blood was pouring from my nose and mouth.

"Hinata-chan…you were the only one who made me feel wanted, needed and you acknowledged me, but I never even imagined you could love me. I love you, too Hinata! I will avenge you!" I passed out.

Naruto-kun defeated Pein…but unfortunately…he had to give his life for the sake of Konoha, for the people's acknowledgement, for his dreams, and goals, and…for me. With his last breath he had said "I did it…I've saved the people I love…Too bad I won't become the greatest Hokage…Tell…tell Hinata, that…I love her…!" He had smiled and winked, giving a thumbs up one last time. Sakura-san had tried to heal him, but with no result. I woke up from her loud screams for Naruto. By the time I had opened my eyes it was already too late. My tired, bloody eyes searched for his handsome face.

"Oh, Hinata…I'm so sorry…I-I couldn't save him…" Sakura-san apologized and I asked why. She pointed at Naruto-kun's lifeless body. I cried in horror, as I went to him and held him close.

We went back to Konoha, and told everyone what had happened. The village was in mourn. We buried him like a true hero, right next to Jiraya-sama's grave. There wasn't a person in the village who hadn't come to their hero's funeral.

It's been 4 months. I sit here alone, writing this book. I'm writing it because I promised Naruto-kun that I will stay alive and tell his tale. I know his intentions were to keep me alive, because he knew he was going to die, and he didn't want me to do anything stupid. That's why he had asked me to tell his story, so that I could have a new purpose in life after he is gone. But now that I have found a way to show everyone his heroic deeds, and his wonderful personality I can finally be at peace. I have fulfilled my dreams and goals, and now that the person I longed for the most is not next to me, there is nothing left for me to do on this world. My spirit, my soul and my heart are already dead. I can't live without _him_ anymore. I'm coming, Naruto-kun.

At Naruto's grave, Sakura and Ino were talking to each other.

"I still can't believe it, Ino! First Sasuke-kun, then Naruto… They have left me all alone." Sakura put her hands on her knees, looking at them with a depressed look on her face, clenching her fists tightly.

"You still have me! At least they're free from life's troubles." Ino looked at her and rubbed her back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Sakura's expression softened and she looked at the sky. "I miss you guys with all my heart! Without you… everything seems so deserted, so dull and so…so …_quiet_."

In a couple of minutes they both left. Sakura decided to go check up on Hinata, and see how she's doing. She hadn't been out for months. It was time for her to face the world again, and leave the past behind.

Sakura arrived at Hinata's apartment and knocked on the door. "Hey, Hinata. Do you want to take a walk? I'll treat you to ramen." There was no reply. Sakura put her hand on the handle and pushed it down slowly. The door was unlocked. She went in and straight to the bedroom.

"Hinata, are you…" Sakura pushed her a little. No response.

…

"HINATAAAA…." Only after stepping in the small puddle of blood, did she realize Hinata's death. She was lying with her head on the desk, her hands hanging down, and a giant cut on her right arm. Sakura ran out, screaming to Tsunade-sama's office.

There was a note on the desk, next to Naruto's and Hinata's picture, which said _"Forever Together"_!

…

Together at last…


End file.
